


Proibido Fumar

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cigarettes, Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Portuguese, Romance, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Petra odiava o cheiro de cigarro, era até irônico ser a voz do grupo de (ex) fumantes anônimos..."
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 4





	Proibido Fumar

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2019

Petra odiava o cheiro de cigarro, era até irônico ser a voz do grupo de (ex) fumantes anônimos, mas ajudá-los era seu dever no mundo e vê-los livres das nuvens de fumaça era incrivelmente recompensador.

É claro que alguns ainda relutavam em largar o vício, porém uma hora ou outra conseguiriam, Petra tinha certeza, acreditava no potencial deles, acreditava na saúde de seus pulmões já danificados.

Entretanto… um _nome_ a assombrava.

Levi.

Ele saía das reuniões nas noites de sexta-feira com um cigarro entre os lábios, soprando círculos cinzentos de fumaça e fazendo pose de rebeldia — na opinião de Petra aquele era apenas seu estado natural.

Mas que o filho da mãe era bonito, isso era!

Ora, se ele não queria parar de fumar o que ainda estava fazendo ali, frequentando assiduamente os encontros de sexta?

A resposta veio quando Petra questionou-lhe timidamente — Levi parecia um tanto ameaçador.

— Acho você bonita, quer sair um dia desses? — disse ele, um completo descarado. — Vou me esforçar para não fumar perto de você.

Se Levi pensava que Petra iria aceitar sair com um fumante como ele, estava totalmente… _certo._

Petra odiava o cheiro de cigarro, mas o _gosto_ não era tão ruim assim.


End file.
